


囚

by sycq



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 镇魂-夜尊, 镇魂-沈巍, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycq/pseuds/sycq
Summary: 黑化巍巍复仇非常老，非常狗血的复仇梗真骨科，be
Relationships: 沈巍/夜尊 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	囚

茶楼的戏台上，身着红色戏服的伶倌正咿咿呀呀地唱着婉转的调子。那唱戏的伶倌浑身上下浸透着女人般的妩媚，时不时眉眼含情地往一个方向瞟。

那是二楼雅间，里面正坐着它固定的客人，沈家少爷，沈夜。沈夜其人，乃是蜜罐里泡大的，骄纵至极，跋扈至极，见人总是三分笑意，飞眉入鬓，眼带戏谑。最关键的是，他喜欢男人，这也算是整个城里人尽皆知的……秘密。

沈夜往嘴里抛了一颗蜜饯，走出雅间，站在二楼的栏杆后，眉眼含笑，看着舞台上频频向他抛媚眼的伶倌。那伶倌是个很年轻的少年，身量纤细，嗓音略显稚嫩，长期的训练让他的身上多出来了不同的气质，英气中更多的是妩媚，面上总是含羞带怯的。

沈夜的手指在栏杆上点了点，下一刻伸到半空中的手却硬生生地转了方向。他本是要指那伶倌上来的，却被另外一个人吸引了目光。那人看起来跟他差不多大，尚未及冠，黑袍曳地，身材挺拔，眉眼虽然透露着冷峻，但却叫人移不开眼。

茶馆的掌柜有些为难。若是这沈家少爷看上自家场子里的伶倌，他连高兴都来不及。可是这沈家少爷偏偏看上了客人，而且这个客人看起来也不是个好惹的主。掌柜心里直打鼓，最后心一横，还是朝黑衣男子过去了，这人再不好惹还能有沈家不好惹么？

掌柜走过去，微微低着头，也不说话，径直把沈巍往二楼领。沈巍却脚步一顿，拦住了掌柜的动作，“我就是来喝口茶而已，不必去二楼了。”

掌柜心里一咯噔，下意识地抬头去看沈夜。沈夜却已经不在雅间外面了，下一刻他的声音就从楼梯上传了过来，“是我要叫你上去的。”

沈巍稍稍地转过身子，看着远远过来的这个明朗飞扬的少年。

沈夜此时已经站到了沈巍的对面，他本来以为这个黑衣的年轻人与自己差不多高，站在一起才发现，对方竟比自己高出了一个额头。不过这也没关系，遇到自己心里相中的人，沈夜的声音都多带了几分笑意，“这位哥哥，有没有兴趣上去喝一杯啊。”

“没兴趣。”沈巍拒绝地干脆利落。

“唉，你这个人，这可是……”掌柜的话还没说完，就被沈夜抬手打断了。沈夜伸手接过贴身小厮递过来的茶盏，举到沈巍面前，“你刚刚不是要喝茶吗，喝了这一杯就好了。”

沈巍还要进一步了解如今沈家的事，不欲在这里多做纠缠，就伸手拿过茶盏一饮而尽，茶已入口，方知不对。沈巍的脸上迅速窜起一层薄红，他把杯子拍在桌子上，眼里闪过怒意，“这是酒！”

沈夜把下巴扬起来，贴近沈巍一步，凑到他的耳边，“不止有酒。”

沈巍的手臂撑在了桌子上，身体里的热流随着怒意越来越往上涌，他的意识已经开始模糊了。

掌柜识趣地将沈夜往后院领。

沈巍的耳朵很热，又泛着迷人的红色，引得沈夜迫不及待地要上去吮吸舔弄。门刚一关上，沈夜就迫不及待地将沈巍按在门上，微微踮起脚沿着耳骨将沈巍的耳朵从上到下吮了个遍。沈巍竭力地要维持意识的清明，却抵挡不住翻滚的欲望，他的喘息渐渐重了起来。

沈夜在心里暗喜，摸索着解掉了沈巍的腰带，将他的外袍退下，一路引着他跌跌撞撞地向床边过去。

一切都很顺利。就在这时，沈夜摸到了沈巍脊背上的伤痕，他暗暗地心疼，这样好看的人，怎么会有这么多伤呢。就是这一晃神，让沈夜绊倒，直接带着沈巍倒在了床上。茶馆里的床，不是经常供客人使用的，硬的很。沈夜被沈巍压着摔在床上，后背直接撞在坚硬的床板上，硌得他倒吸一口凉气。

沈巍借着情欲和体位，除了沈夜身体的柔软，什么都没感受到。他已经失了意识，只想发泄自己的欲望。沈夜仅剩的内衫被沈巍直接撕开。沈巍似乎很喜欢沈夜的腰侧，在那里反复流连，留下一片片发红，甚至带着青紫的印记。沈夜刚开始还试着要把体位换回来，最后却越来越无力，只能被动承受。

沈巍从腰侧一路往上，停留在沈夜胸前的小红豆处，反复地逗弄吸吮。沈面初时还在纠结体位的问题，到现在大脑里剩下的只有快感，他禁不住地拔高了自己呻吟。这样的声音似乎刺激到了沈巍，他近乎有些粗暴地拉下沈夜的亵裤，将他稍微架起来，硕大的灼热抵着沈夜的穴口就要进入。沈夜被沈巍直接地动作吓了一跳，连忙伸手软软地去推他，“呵，别急啊。先用手指，不然会很痛的。”

沈夜怕沈巍失了理智听不清楚，就抓了他的手指轻轻地往自己的穴口带。好在沈巍虽然被情欲冲走了意识，但并没有变成傻子。他理解了沈夜的意思，伸出手指在沈夜紧致的小穴里细细地扩张研磨。加到第三根手指的时候，沈夜就受不住了。他的身体从未承受过这样的事情，他感觉到了疼痛，但疼痛里又混合着又酸又胀的酥麻感，让他想要的更多。沈夜情不自禁地摆起腰迎合沈巍的动作。

药效还在发作，沈巍再也忍不住了。他把沈夜翻了个面，顺便拍了拍他的屁股，然后捞起沈夜的腰，就着这个姿势，把龟头强势地挤了进去。

“疼！”沈夜直接惊呼出声。这样的叫声让沈巍的意识稍微回笼了一些，沈夜从未承受过欢爱的小穴紧致得厉害，夹得沈巍也很不好受。沈巍轻轻地拍了拍沈夜的腰，再将他拉近一些，凑上了他的肩胛骨。沈夜的肩胛骨舒展漂亮，又被细嫩的皮肉覆盖，格外惹人怜爱。沈巍凑上去，叼了一小块皮肉，放在嘴里细细地研磨。沈夜此处敏感的狠，被沈巍这样的磨蹭折腾，让他渐渐忘掉下身的疼痛，重新呻吟喘息起来。沈巍借机一点一点地向前进，等到沈巍整根没入的时候，沈夜的背上已经遍布吻痕了。

沈巍短暂地呼出一口气，捏着沈夜的腰开始律动。沈巍的动作不似刚刚的温柔了，痛感让沈夜生出了逃离的想法。他下意识的要向前爬，却又被沈巍直接拽着大腿拖回来，死死地掐住他的腰叫他动弹不得。

沈巍的顶撞越来越密集，沈夜的体内渐渐有肠液分泌了出来，湿哒哒地糊满了两个人交合的地方。肠液的润滑也让痛苦逐渐积累成为快感。酥麻感沿着沈夜的脊椎往上，渐渐侵占大脑。沈夜的腰越来越软，屁股却越来越往上，近乎要送到沈巍面前。沈巍的动作越来越快，惹得沈夜不断惊叫出声，骚话也不断地往外冒，“嗯……哈……这位哥哥，慢……慢一点儿好不好，我要坏掉了。啊……别，还是再快一点儿，再深一点儿。”

沈夜的骚话刚刚落地，他的眼前就白光一闪，连喘息都来不及了，整个人都好像浮到了云端。他竟然被沈巍操射了。后来发生了什么，沈夜都晕晕乎乎地不记得了，唯有沈巍射到内壁上的温度将他烫得一激灵。

情欲已经褪去，沈巍渐渐清醒过来了。他刚把沈面翻过来，就看到了他满脸的眼泪。沈巍一怔，鬼使神差地凑上去将沈夜的眼泪细细吻干了，又将他整个人放在被子里裹好。

沈夜醒来的时候，已经是黄昏了。屋子里没有点灯，暗的很。沈夜一睁眼就看到了坐在床边的那个黑衣男人，屋里太暗了，他看不清楚对方的表情。沈夜试探性地伸出手，拉了拉那个人的衣袖，压低声音开口，“这位哥哥，你叫什么啊？”沈夜这一开口，才发现自己的嗓子好痛，发出的声音干涩沙哑。

沈夜见对方不肯应声，装作委屈的样子再次开口，“你是在生气吗？可是我都这样牺牲了，难道连你的名字也不能知道吗？”

那人似乎是做了一番考量，才缓缓地一字一顿地开口，“沈、巍。”

沈面的眼角又带了笑意，“这是缘分啊。我也姓沈，沈夜。”

沈夜这两个字，似乎刺激到了沈巍什么。他不再背对着沈夜，回头定定地看着他。沈夜被看得有些心虚，小心地开口试探，“怎么了？”

沈巍摇摇头，下一刻竟直接伸手触碰了沈夜的额头，皱了皱眉，“你发热了。”

沈夜轻轻地笑了笑，把沈巍的手按在自己的额头上，“你要负责的。”

沈巍慢慢地把手抽出来，又掖了掖被角，将沈夜裹好，“还是叫人送你回家吧，再找个大夫来瞧瞧。时候不早了，我还要找个客栈安顿下来，无暇照顾你。”沈巍站起身就要往外走，却被沈夜叫住了，“哎，沈……沈巍你等等，你，要不要去我家住？我的院子大得很，多住你一个也不会拥挤。况且，嘶……我是真的，全身都很痛。”

沈巍重新转过身来，看着床上半坐起的沈夜，“是我不好，我……对不起。”

沈夜又笑了，眉斜斜地飞入到披散的头发里，“归根结底还是我不对。可是我现在这样，你真的不管？要不，我们打个商量，等我这阵的病痛过去了，我们之间的这点儿事就一笔勾销了。”

沈巍走过去，将沈夜重新放到被子里，低声说了句，“好。”

沈夜还是不安分，把手从被子里伸出来，拍了拍沈巍的手臂，“你去把跟着我的那个小厮叫过来，再让他准备好马车。”

沈巍再回来的时候，沈夜已经穿好衣服了，他的头发没有扎，完全地披散在肩背上，也完美地遮住了他后颈上的红痕。沈巍走上前，想要直接把沈夜抱住去。沈夜啧了一声，拦住了沈巍的动作，“我没那么虚弱。你这样要是叫人看见了，我以后还怎么混啊。”

沈巍直接退后了一步，没有再做多余的动作，却悄悄勾起了嘲讽的唇角。

沈夜烧得厉害，上了马车后就晕晕乎乎地靠在了沈巍的肩上，沈巍竟也没有拒绝。

大概沈巍终究和沈夜以前相处过的人有很大的不同。旁人总是顺着沈夜，迎合着他，沈巍却在第一次见面就给他留下了不同于别人的冷峻形象。这才让沈夜将这个第一次见面的人带回家，从此，彻底地迈向了通往深渊的人生轨迹。

马车在颠簸中穿过大街小巷，最后在一栋高门宅院前停下。不等小厮将台阶摆好，沈巍就率先从车上跳了下来，不动声色地将这座宅院从外面打量了一番。沈夜紧随其后从车上下来，将苍白修长的指节搭在了沈巍的肩膀上。沈巍连忙转身，半是搀扶半是搂抱地将沈夜带进怀里，由小厮领着，迈过了门槛。

沈夜的院子靠后，是个僻静的地方，而今天远远就听见了里面传来的吵闹声，“你们这些下贱的奴才，真是一群饭桶！少爷的身子弱，你们也不看住他，还叫他出去乱跑。”那妇人的声音极为尖利，穿过影影绰绰的树荫，在空中撞击沈巍的耳膜。沈巍的眉头皱了皱，却将沈夜拉得更近了。沈夜只以为沈巍是在意他的身子，笑了笑应道，“我也没有那么弱。我娘总是爱小题大做，小贾，你快去，就说我回来了，叫她别再打那些下人了。”前面引路的小厮应了一声，赶忙去了。

院中的呵斥声果然停下来了，有一个妇人飞快地从院中迎了出来，“阿夜，你怎么又出去到处乱跑。哎呦，这……”那妇人担心沈夜的话在看到沈巍的同时戛然而止，那熟悉的眉眼瞬间击穿了她的心脏，叫她怔在当场。凭借多年在大宅争斗的心机与经验，她还是迅速强压下心中的震惊，将未说出的口话打了个弯儿，接着说了下去，“这……这位是？”

沈夜满心地想将沈巍留下，立刻将心里编好的说辞托出来，“我偷跑出去玩，不知道什么时候就起了高热，晕在地上，幸得这位哥哥救我。我问过了，这位哥哥在此地并无亲人住所，于是将他带到家里，好报救命恩情。”沈面称沈巍为哥哥，只是为了调戏沈巍，占占便宜罢了。可这话落在他母亲耳朵里，就变了一个意思，她死死地盯着沈巍，竭力想扒出他的过往来看看。

而同时，沈巍也在盯着她看。沈巍的记忆并不清楚，可是眼前的这个人却还是令人厌恶的样子，外表看起来风韵十足，光彩照人，可内里确是肮脏的恶毒。

沈巍一直没有放开沈夜，却保持着疏离客气的语气开了口，“沈公子不宜吹风，还是先让他进去休息吧。”

沈母这才反应过来，连忙收敛心神，叫沈夜进去了，又安排人去叫大夫。沈母一直想找机会单独问沈巍些话，奈何沈夜一直拉着沈巍不肯松手，最后只好作罢，吩咐侍女煎药后就离开了。

沈母刚刚离开，沈夜就拽了拽沈巍，“我冷，你上来陪我躺一会儿吧。你，都那样对我了，不会现在又不好意思了吧。”

沈巍笑了笑，将外袍脱下来，又细心地把沈夜散了满枕的墨发拨到一边，掀开被子将沈夜捞进怀里。沈夜在沈巍的怀里舒服地翻了个身，问他，“你知道我刚刚为什么一直拉着你吗？”

沈巍本以为沈夜刚刚一直拉着自己是因为情事之后自然的依赖，没想到还有什么原因，当下便疑惑地问为什么。

沈夜笑了笑，还稍微蹭了一下，“因为如果我不拉着你，你肯定啊，要遭我母亲的一番盘问。她这个人就那样，看谁都觉得是坏人。”

近乎下意识地，沈巍立时脱口而出接上沈夜的话，“那……万一我就是坏人呢？”

“不会的，我信你。”

沈巍抱着沈夜的手一紧，“信我？”  
沈夜的脸色苍白，眉毛却依然扬起，“感觉。”

沈巍的怀里很暖，沈夜说完话不久，就迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

已经是四月的时光，草长莺飞，天气渐渐回暖，沈夜烧退后又咳嗽了大半个月才见好。这期间一直是沈巍陪着沈夜，从吃饭喝药到睡觉，沈夜少见的没有出去乱跑，而他们两人的关系也在府上传得风风雨雨。

只可惜，这样的美好，并没有持续多久。

最近坊间都在传沈家的另一位少爷，传他的手腕如何强硬，如何手刃仇人，夺回家产，甚至连自己的生父也不放过。当然在这传言中，总还夹杂些让人津津乐道的秘闻。据说，那沈家回来的复仇的少爷，竟然没有斩草除根，反而留住了沈家小少爷的性命，而两人的关系竟然也……

就在今天，沈巍亲手杀了自己的仇人，杀了自己的亲生父亲，积压在他心中的多年仇恨终于得到了释放，可有一人他终究是不舍得。沈巍将沈夜囚禁在了他原本的院子里，将所有的不甘，痛苦，纠结都发泄在了他身上。

“沈巍，你恨我。”

“嗯？”沈巍闻言从沈夜的身体里退出来些许，将他翻了个面儿，让沈夜面对着自己。然后伸出一指抹掉沈夜满脸的泪，摁着沈夜的脑袋，交换了一个黏腻的吻。唇分时，沈巍彻底地从沈夜的身体里退出来，“是啊，我恨你。你母亲撺掇着咱们那个人渣父亲夺了我母亲的家产，又近乎将我们置于死地。你在享受美好的一切的同时，何曾想过有人因此遭罪呢？我不该恨你吗？”

沈夜把头偏到一边，任由泪水把头发打湿，“是啊，你该恨我。”沈夜抬眼看着已经从床上下去的沈巍，看着他把衣服穿好，再看着他转身离去的背影。终于，把身子转过去，不再看他，“沈巍，我也恨你。”

沈夜自此，一夜白头。他也会勾起唇角，做出笑的样子，可以再也见不到他眼含繁星，飞眉入鬓的景象了。奉沈巍的命令来给沈夜的手腕上药的侍女，看见的沈夜这副模样，不知道是感慨，还是受了惊吓，竟然在沈夜面前哭个不停。还得沈夜勾起唇角，摆摆手，反过来去安慰她。

沈夜的身体情况每况愈下，他开始不断地咳嗽，一日一日地咳出血来。沈巍端着药推门进来，阳光撒在沈夜苍白透明的皮肤上。沈夜斜倚在榻上，伸手挡住映在脸上的阳光。他难得地，带上撒娇的语气对沈巍说话，“这药太苦，我不想喝。不过，你要是愿意回答我一个问题的话，我就考虑把这药喝了。”

沈巍坐在沈夜的身侧，扭头问他，“什么问题？”  
沈夜把自己身上的广袖展了展，状似漫不经心地问，“当年在茶楼，你可是知晓我的身份，故意为之？”

沈巍倏地站起来，险些打翻了手里的碗。沈巍将碗递给侍女，终究没有回答这个问题。不过沈夜已经知道答案了，沈巍越不想说，就越证明他的纠结，他的真心。沈夜没再喝药了，他终于真正地又笑了一次，春风拂过，冰雪消融。

沈府大丧。

多年以后，沈巍站在沈夜的墓前，轻轻擦拭他碑的尘土。沈巍心想，大概就是当年的“信你”二字太过沉重，才成为了囚住他一生的枷锁，再没有人能入得了他的眼。


End file.
